Second Chance
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Set After Season 4 of Dexter, give or take pre season 5. Season 2 of Angel. Dexter takes a road t.rip to deal with Rita's death, and winds of at the Caritas the same night as Darla. Fate, AKA Lorne, intervenes to give them both a Second Chance.


(Authors Note: This is set after season 4 of Dexter, on the idea that Dexter has not yet told the kids Rita is dead. Also during Season 2 of Angel while Darla is still human-the Episode 'The Trial', except Darla went to to Caritas on her own, before looking for a random vampire to bite her)

* * *

Dexter wasn't sure why he went to LA. Deb had suggested it. She would take care of the kids while he was gone, tell them he and Rita were on a road trip. Masuka had told him about a bar called Caritas in Los Angeles. That was probably the entire reason he'd gone that far on his road trip. He'd gone across the main 48, from coast to coast, to deal with Rita's death. All because Masuka claimed the club owner could read futures.

So for one, Dexter had been confused at some about the clientele and how they looked. Then again, he was in Los Angeles. But the host was _green. Green with red horns. And possibly homosexual._

The green man was thrilled to see him (at some point Dexter learned his name was Lorne). He didn't say why, but Lorne saw Dexter's despair it seemed.

"You're uncertain about your future. Well, sing us a tune and I can give you a better idea." Lorne stated.  
"A song-" Dexter blinked. "I don't think."  
"Only way I can read you." Lorne shrugged. "There's a catalog of songs at the table in the front. After the next girl finishes we can probably squeeze you in."  
"Right..."

_This is slowly becoming embarrassing._ Dexter muttered as he checked the Frank Sinatra selection. _Angel Eyes could be appropriate. _He shook his head, walking over to sign up.

_**"So ill wind, blow away**_  
_**Let me rest today**_  
_**You're blowin' me no good...no good...**_

_**Blow, ill wind, blow..."**_

Dexter looked up when he heard the woman singing Ella Fitzgerald's Ill Wind and gasped. It took a lot to surprise him, but she looked so much like...  
"Rita?"

* * *

Darla stepped down, oddly aware of the brown haired man watching her. Lorne stepped onto the stage, doing his thing.

"Let's hear it for Darla! Now our next performance comes from sunny Miami, judging by the scent of the sea on him, Dexter Morgan, giving you Angel Eyes by Frank Sinatra!"

Darla chuckled lightly as she sat at the counter. _Not a bad choice._ But she had bigger things to worry about. Say the factor that when Wolfram and Heart brought her back, they brought her back as a sick human. Her disease was back with a vengeance. She might be dying.

"So I have good news and bad news." Lorne sat beside her at the bar as the man from Miami went to the stage.  
"Hm?"  
"You have syphilis. However...there's a window." He stated.  
"I'm going to die, but?" Darla glanced at him.  
"The man who just went up. He's in one of your possible futures. A big part of it."  
"What?" She glanced back. "But he's such a-"  
"Serial Killer."

Darla paused as Lorne said this and faced him.

"Are you serious?"  
"I am. Kills other killers. He's also been left with three children. All mothered by his wife who recently passed-who happens to look a lot like you."  
"So you're saying what exactly?" Darla exclaimed.  
"I'm saying you have a second chance at a life, while you have it." Lorne stated. "A man who could love you with hobbies you'd respect, and three small children who would adore you."  
"But-"  
"He once told his sister and English Vampire was his perfect woman."

_**"Pardon me but I got to run**_  
_**The fact's uncommonly clear**_  
_**I got to find who's now the number one**_  
_**And why my angel eyes ain't here**_

_**Excuse me while I disappear..." **_

"Are you kidding me, Lorne?"  
"Nope. He's also about to come over." Lorne stood and made his way to the stage as Dexter sat down where he'd been moments before. He ordered a drink, glancing at Darla again.  
"You...look really familiar." Dexter stated.  
"You don't say." Darla sighed, not sure how to respond as Lorne walked back over.  
"Darla, meet Dexter. Dex, meet Darla. Darla was born in England, came to England-probably 'the colonies' back then-became a prostitute, got turned into a vampire. For a long time she ran a long life of violence. Long story short she's human again, but sick. Dexter watched his mother die, sat in her blood for a while, and took to killing killers. Now widowed with three children. He also lives in Miami. Have fun." Lorne departed then.

Dexter looked a bit caught off guard as Darla laughed.  
"I'm assuming you don't tell many people all that."  
"Not any of that actually." Dexter stated with a sigh, "Hell, the kids don't know their mother is dead..."

Darla paused for a moment, recalling Lorne's words.  
"Do they have to?"  
"A lot of people know she's dead..." Dexter stated.  
"What if they'd play along? What was her name?"

Dexter paused and looked at Darla.  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"Actually Lorne's suggesiton. I think his idea is that I go back with you, to Miami, and pose as these kids' mom. I'm sure we can make up a story for anyone who thinks she's dead."  
"I don't know about this." Dexter stated, holding his head. "I mean..."  
"I'm dying anyway." Darla pointed out. "It gives them a chance to say good bye to her, right?"

Dexter paused and eyed her for a moment. He couldn't deny that.  
"Can you play maternal?"  
"I can try. And if I fail, then they hate their mother in her last weeks alive and when she dies its that much easier." Darla stated.

Dexter exhaled for a moment and stated at her again.  
"You know, I'm not the most sane person. But this could work."

* * *

"I know, I know I screwed with the plan." Lorne was on the phone with Wolfram and Hart as he watched Darla and Dexter run into the parking lot. "But due to the number of people who work for your firm who've come to my bar and sung a note, I know most of the dirty little secrets you have and how to bring you down. I'm just asking one tiny favor. I need the memories of the Miami Metro Police Department-all but one Dexter Morgan-adjusted for...oh, the last week or so..."


End file.
